ABSTRACT ? Administrative Core The Administrative Core (Core A) is the heart and soul of the Duke CFAR. The Core provides added value through scientific leadership, support, and oversight for all CFAR-related activities, including all financial and fiscal management aspects, engagement of Strategic Partnerships, intra- and inter-CFAR communications and collaborations, activities coordination, targeted outreach, and strategic planning. These activities of the Core add value by creating synergistic interactions and stimulating productive collaborations among Duke HIV/AIDS investigators, throughout the inter-CFAR network, and beyond. The Core will coordinate all meetings and facilitate all aspects of the CFAR Strategic Planning process, including conducting periodic user surveys among the CFAR membership. The Core leadership will work closely with CFAR Executive Committee as well as the External and Internal Advisory Committees to fully implement all approved directives, programmatic changes and new initiatives. Core A will assist the Developmental Core in conducting scientific peer review of the applications received in response to semi-annual Duke CFAR Small Grant RFAs. The Core also will provide oversight and support for the two designated CFAR Scientific Working Groups and will identify and promote new high priority scientific initiatives. Core A also will provide overall financial management for all CFAR Cores, including the management of supplemental funding through Institutional Support provided by the School of Medicine and the Department of Surgery, and any other resources that become available to the CFAR. The Administrative Core also will promote comprehensive communication among the CFAR membership, between the Duke CFAR and the NIH CFAR Program Staff, with other CFARs, and with our communities. The Core thus has the following Specific Aims: 1. To provide overall scientific leadership and oversight for the CFAR. 2. To provide comprehensive fiscal management of the CFAR. 3. To effectively communicate with the CFAR membership and institutional research community to inform and engage CFAR members and potential collaborators. 4. To manage internal and external CFAR collaborations, as well as initiate and foster research collaborations throughout the CFAR network. 5. To provide effective and sustained community outreach.